Cara's Story
by superwholockian96
Summary: When Cara Dreyfuss escapes France and flees to England before the massacre at the Lapadites, she has no idea if any of her family is alive. She expects to live her life alone and undisturbed. She wasn't expecting a certain former film critic to make the impression he did. Mainly takes place before and during the events of Operation Kino. Rated M for later chapter content.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl who Ran

**Cara's Story**

 **Chapter One: The Girl who Ran**

Cara took in the serene environment as she ran to the docks, her ticket clutched firmly in her hand. Her whole family had died to secure that ticket for her. She was the only one left to use it. With it, Cara would be able to board a boat to England, her citizenship already guaranteed by her papers. It was her eyes that had saved her in the end. Her unnaturally light blue eyes that no one in her family has. Had. Her eyes and her red hair had saved her from the Nazi's wrath, while her family had all perished during the Nazi occupation of France.

They had been fine until that damned Colonel Landa had come along. It was as if he himself was Sherlock Holmes, knowing exactly where her family had hidden. She had no idea if any of her family had survived or not; she had only received correspondence from Monsieur Lapadite and his daughters that Colonel Hans Landa had discovered all of them. Lapadite and his daughters had been allowed to live, and her family had not. The only reason she was alive was because she blended in with those damn Nazis so well. Lapadite had managed to get her a ticket for the Nadine, the boat leaving for England that she was sprinting towards with the last of her family's possessions.

Shoshanna, Amos, Mother and Father, and Uncle Bob. All dead. Amos only 9. Shoshanna only 19. Shoshanna had been her twin. If anyone would be able to escape, it would be her. Smart, witty, independent and resilient Shoshanna. Cara felt her absence the most keenly.

She felt her feet hit the solid wood of the dock, and she presented her ticket and papers to the man allowing passengers to board. He looked her over, and Cara felt herself holding her breath. What if she wasn't allowed to board? What would happen then? Finally, he nodded, returned her ticket and allowed her to board with her flimsy rucksack. She took in a deep breath and boarded, finally allowing herself to relax a bit. She was still on guard of course; Nazis could be found anywhere. Thank God she had a knack for languages. Cara knew how to speak German, English, Italian, Yiddish, and French fluently. The men asked her if she would like a drink, and she asked for a small glass of water. After receiving the beverage, they escorted her to her quarters for the remainder of the short journey. Only after they left did Cara grieve her family, her quiet sobs racking her slender body. She was truly alone in the universe, and she knew it better than anything else. Before this trouble began, she had thought herself quite wise and knowledgeable; now she knew for a fact that she knew nothing.

"You must be strong," her mother had said. "Strong and beautiful and charming. If you do this, perhaps an English officer will marry you. Then you will be truly safe _mon ange_."

Her father had agreed, saying that he would rather her be married in England than alone. Neither of them understood. Until this war was over, she would always be in danger. Hitler and his Nazi goons could still invade England and find her, and then she would have nothing. Not even her life. If she married a Nazi officer, perhaps she had a chance, but Cara would rather be killed than marry one of those pigs. She shuddered at the very thought. No. The only way to survive right now was to be unattached, and that was the way she would live until this goddamn war was over and Hitler was in his grave and suffering in Hell along with the rest of his Nazis.


	2. Chapter 2: The Film Critic Who Met Her

**Chapter Two: The Film Critic Who Met Her**

Lieutenant Archie Hicox sat at his desk and sighed, holding his head in his hands. The bright lights in his room were stabbing him in the eyes it seemed, and he had a raging headache on top of it. _"That's it,"_ he thought, _"no more vodka for this old chap."_ He groaned and stood, trying to get over his hangover. Archie had to escort a ship of French refugees to their designated dwellings, and he wasn't quite ready yet.

He walked to his bathroom slowly and turned on the cold water in his shower, getting undressed as he did so. He set out his shaving kit and towel, retrieving his soap and everything he would need to be properly cleaned up from his cabinet. It looked dismally bare. Archie sighed and hopped in the shower, gasping at the sudden contact of the cold water on his skin. He started to wash himself as he got used to the feel of the water on his skin, slowly starting to feel his headache retreat as he became more alert. When Archie finished he turned off the water and toweled himself down.

Wrapping the towel securely around his waist, he stepped out and prepped his shaving kit, spreading the aftershave onto his chin and jawline, around his mouth. He took the razor and started to shave, whistling a little tune to himself as he did so. His hand slipped a bit and sure enough there was the red dot of blood that signaled he had cut himself yet again. "Goddamnit!" he swore as he dug a plaster out of cabinet. Luckily he was almost done shaving. He put it over the cut and continued shaving. Needless to say, Archie was much more careful and focused for the rest of this process. He put the razor and splashed some water on his face to rinse it, and then he put on a bit of aftershave and cologne, letting the welcome sting signify a job well done. He looked in the mirror for any missed spots, and was pleased to see that he had missed nothing.

He nodded and turned out the light, stepped into his bedroom, and set out his uniform as he went over the names in his head. The Ducards, a family of three, the only child just an infant; the Blanchards, an elderly couple; the Montpieres, a family of six, with two girl children at the ages of 13 and 5, and two young boys at the ages of 9 and 1; and a solitary young lady named Cara Espẻrer, just 19 years old. She travelled on her own, and Archie wondered why this young girl would be on her own during such dangerous times. There was a war on after all.

He sighed and finished drying the last remaining water droplets, put the towel in with the dirty laundry, and got dressed. He brushed his hair and styled it the way he liked it, and then set out the door with his orders and list of names. He had pictures of each person he was to escort, and he had spent some time pondering Cara's picture. She was so damned beautiful, it was hard to believe that she would flee her country and her home; surely she had a beau back home she left behind.

Archie put on his beret and waited by the docks for The Nadine to release her passengers. He could see the Montpieres on the deck, as well as the Blanchards and the Ducards, but he couldn't spot the girl whose last name meant hope. It was fitting, as she would need as much hope as she could muster to make it through this war. Then he spotted her. Good God, the girl was more beautiful than her picture suggested. Her red hair shone even in the cloudy drab of England's sky, and her blue eyes sparkled in a tone that matched the Mediterranean Sea. Archie felt his stomach turn as he suddenly got nervous by this girl's very presence. He looked at his paperwork and saw that she had not yet been assigned to a home. _"Good. I'll take her in."_ Archie was startled at his own thought. He take in a 19 year old girl? The mere thought was ridiculous. Besides, he barely knew her. For all Archie knew, she might have an atrocious personality. But nevertheless, Archie knew the thought was hiding in the back of his head, like of all his inappropriate thoughts did. He sighed and shook his head, and finally the boat set out its boarding plank.

Archie straightened his back as he corralled the families to one side of the dock. The only person left was Cara. He kept an eye out for her, and a few minutes later she stepped out onto the dock carrying only a tattered rucksack, a purse, and a small suitcase. She looked exhausted and lost, and then she caught his eye. Archie gave her a reassuring nod and beckoned her over. She walked to him, and he offered his hand.

She gently took it and said quietly, "My paperwork says a different last name than my real one. I had to change it to escape. Is that alright?"

Archie nodded. This wasn't a strange occurrence. "Just tell me your real last name and we'll take care of it, alright?"

"Dreyfuss. My name is Cara Dreyfuss. I am 19, but I will be 20 in a few weeks."

Now Archie knew why she had to escape. The girl was Jewish. God, she had probably lost all of her family. It didn't matter if she had a beau, he was probably dead if she did have one. He could see the tears in her eyes, gently took her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're safe now Miss Dreyfuss. I promise no harm will come to you so long as I live. Archie Hicox is at your service."

Cara looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth, and nodded. "Thank you sir."

Archie nodded, gently removed her suitcase from her grasp and loaded it and the other families' luggage into the vehicle, and then got them comfortably seated. Cara he placed in the passenger seat, next to him. He gave her hand another squeeze, and then drove to the Blanchards' next place of residence. After unloading their luggage and making them comfortable, he returned to the vehicle to see Cara fast asleep. He chuckled softly and drove to the Montpieres' new home, doing the same for them. The Ducards' baby began to cry, and despite how much they tried to quiet her, Cara woke. She turned toward them, and gently offered a hand.

"Please, let me see her," she quietly offered. "I used to take care of babies back home. I can calm her."

The mother handed Cara the child, and she began to rock her, singing her a soft lullaby in French, her voice beautiful, lilting and full of longing. The baby slowly quieted and listened to her voice, entranced. Archie could do no better. This girl had bewitched him and he had known her only an hour. He cursed himself in his head and listened to Cara sing. The baby fell asleep, and Cara gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before gently returning her to the mother. The woman nodded at her, mouthed her thanks, and the car came to a stop at the Ducards' new home.

Archie got out, retrieved their luggage and showed them around before returning to Cara, who was patiently awaiting his arrival. "Miss Dreyfuss-"

"Cara. Please, call me Cara."

"Very well Cara, I regret to inform you that you have not yet been assigned to a permanent home."

"Oh. Then where shall I live?" The girl's shoulders slumped, and she seemed hopeless. Archie hated to see her that way.

"May I offer a solution? I currently live alone, and I can make some room in my flat. It could use a woman's touch anyway. You could stay there if you like, at least until you found something more permanent." Archie held his breath waiting for her response.

Cara nodded. "Only if you're sure."

He grinned. "I am very sure."

"Then I'll stay with you."

Archie drove home with Cara, humming a soft tune his mother used to sing to him when he was a boy.

"I know that song!" Cara grinned and joined in with his humming, her soprano harmonizing with his tenor.

Archie parked the car in front of his flat and retrieved Cara's suitcase, while Cara carried her rucksack and her purse. He offered her his free arm, and she took it. Archie escorted her inside, and set her suitcase down in the sitting room to go and prepare the guest room with new sheets and a warm blanket.

Cara walked around the sitting room, taking in how bare and cold everything seemed. Archie was right; his flat did need a woman's touch. Her touch. She shivered slightly at how her mother and father would react if they knew she was living with an unmarried man while she herself was unmarried. They had told her to marry an English soldier, and this one seemed rather nice. He was very handsome besides the fact, and not many men would open their home to a complete stranger.

Archie returned to the sitting room, picked up Cara's suitcase, and showed her to the guest bedroom. He helped her unpack her things, among which included several valuable pieces of jewelry, quite a bit of cash, and pictures of her family. She hid the jewelry in a drawer, and put the cash in her purse. The pictures she put on the small desk in her room. Lastly, she took out two wedding rings; one belonging to a man and the other one belonging to a woman. She put them in her drawer after giving them each a quick kiss. She finally allowed herself to sit, and Archie realized she must be starving. "How about I take you out to lunch today? Unless you'd rather rest."

Cara shook her head and stood. "I could go for a bit of lunch."

He grinned and offered his arm. "Anything for the lovely lady."

Cara blushed furiously and took his arm.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lovers

**Chapter Three: The Lovers**

 **Warning: This chapter is a lemon! If lemons aren't your style, then don't read this one and skip to Chapter Four**

Two months had passed since Cara had moved in, and everyday Archie grew to be more in love with her. Her beauty, her wit, her intelligence, her gentle spirit and her laugh; all of these shook him to the core, and the idea of losing her caused him to mourn. He wanted her more after each day, until finally it felt as if his longing would cause him to explode.

One day he had unknowingly walked into the bathroom and seen Cara in the shower. The image of her naked was forever burned into his memory, with her pale smooth skin, full breasts, slender waist, curvy hips, plump buttocks, and long, long legs. He could picture those thin, long legs wrapped around his waist as he made love to her, both of them moaning in pleasure. He shook the thought from his head the best he could, but the damage had been done. He was now hard. He left the bathroom before Cara could notice his presence and went to his bedroom, locking the door.

Cara stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her torso and hair. She dried herself off and unwrapped her hair, shaking it out. She ran a brush through it, and then got dressed. She stepped out of the bathroom and found Archie's door to be locked. Puzzled, she rapped her knuckles on the door three times. "Archie? Are you alright?"

Archie was starting to panic. The woman he loved was on the other side of the door, and here he was, pumping his cock with the thought of her riding him furiously. Her voice only turned him on more. He stopped for a moment and bit back the whine that tried to escape his lips. "I'm fine Cara. Just a bit under the weather."

"Oh. Well then I'll make you some soup and bring it to you. I'll knock when it's ready and you just make sure the door's unlocked."

"Yes ma'am I will do that."

Cara turned from the door a bit concerned. Archie's voice was so breathless and strained. The poor man must be truly sick.

Archie thrust his hips into his hand, trying to hurry his orgasm so Cara would not know about his attraction to her. Her name fell from his lips in hushed reverent groans, and his hand squeezed tighter around his cock as he imagined her calling his name. If this had been real, he would make sure his Cara would orgasm first, and then he would take care of himself. But alas, it obviously was not real, as he lay in his bed pumping his cock and trying to take care of himself. He growled. He was so damn close to his release. "Fuck," he groaned softly. He imagined Cara having a mischievous glint in her eyes as she would squeeze around him and say in a husky voice "Language lieutenant." The very thought of that almost made him cum. He kept thinking of her; how her breasts would bounce as she bounced on his cock, how she would moan and squirm, clenching around him and snogging him. Finally with one last hard thrust, he imagined her orgasm and how her face would look as he came. He lazily pumped his hand through his orgasm, and then released his softening cock. He sighed happily, spent. Then he heard the knocking on his door.

"Archie? I have your soup made. It's your favorite! I also brought you a glass of scotch and water if you like."

He groaned as his cock grew hard again. "I'll be there soon." He dressed in a way that hid his hardness and then answered the door. He felt his cock twitch at the sight of her sweet face. _"Damn,"_ he thought. "Thank you so much Cara."

Cara smiled and Archie's cock twitched yet again, earning a groan from him. She looked concerned, and held a hand against his cheek. "Oh Archie, you're positively burning up. You need to get in bed right away."

" _I need to get in bed alright. I need to bed you,"_ Archie thought. "Yes ma'am."

"Let me get you a tray." Cara turned around and left to fetch a tray, her hips and bottom swaying as she walked. Archie groaned and returned to the bedroom.

" _Fuck decency, I am going to take care of this now,"_ he thought. He grabbed his cock and started pumping, this time thinking of how he would make love to her, slow and gentle at first, and then leave her screaming his name. He groaned and moaned, repeating her name like a song.

Cara walked into the bedroom, confused to hear Archie groaning and moaning, and also somewhat concerned. She quickly saw what was going on, and began blushing furiously, but she couldn't move. It was as if her feet had become statues. She watched Archie pump his thick, long cock, and soon felt a wetness begin to develop between her legs. She squirmed and let out a soft whimper.

Archie groaned and looked up. He stopped, shocked. "C-Cara! Oh my God I am so sorry!" Archie immediately wrapped the blanket around his waist and went to her.

Cara looked at him. "You like me?"

Archie blushed. "Cara I love you. I would do anything, I would move hell and earth and the heavens for you. I would die for you. I would live for you."

Cara blushed. "I like you too Archie. Maybe even love you."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Oh no you're fine! Honestly!" Cara was beet red at this point.

Archie smiled softly, and God did Cara think that smile was seductive. "Would you like some help with that?" He gestured to her legs. Cara blushed even harder.

"You really don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to."

Archie could scarcely believe what he was hearing. This sweet, shy, devastatingly beautiful girl wanted him as he wanted her? This was too good to be true.

Cara somehow managed to pluck up her courage; she stood up on tiptoe and gently kissed Archie on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Archie returned the kiss with fervent reverence, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Cara gasped softly into the kiss, and Archie smirked, knowing she was blushing furiously. He pulled away for air, and started placing kisses down her neck as she shivered. He placed her gently on his bed, and began undressing her slowly, kissing every inch of skin as it became revealed to him. When she was fully undressed, he stood over her a moment, taking in her beauty and perfection. He saw her stretch marks and scars, her callouses and bumps, and in those he saw a beautiful, perfect painting of his Cara. He got on the bed above her kissed her, slowly and passionately.

Cara snaked a hand into his hair and gently tugged, urging him to give her more. He growled and complied, rubbing his cock against her wet opening. She gasped and moaned softly, wrapping her leg around his waist more tightly. He groaned and started to thrust in, and Cara winced.

Huskily, Archie whispered, "Oh you're a virgin aren't you? Don't worry love, I'll be gentle." He slowly thrusted inside her, filling her to her capacity.

Cara gasped and moaned, feeling a tiny burst of pain. She felt so full, like she was about to burst. She shifted underneath Archie until she felt a sharp pang of pleasure run through her. She shivered and nodded up at Archie. "You can move now."

Archie slowly pulled out and then thrusted in, groaning. It was more perfect than he had imagined. He kissed Cara gently, and kept thrusting into her, hearing her sighs and quiet moans. They only turned him on more, and he struggled to keep himself from fucking her into the pillows. He wanted to make love to her, he wanted to show her how much he loved her. He moved slowly and gently, rubbing against her and holding her close.

Cara was enjoying herself more than she had thought possible. Her mother had talked about this, but her mother hadn't sounded like she had enjoyed it. But Archie was different from her father. Archie was all she could think of right now, how he felt inside her, and how she could feel his heart beating against her own. They were connected, both spiritually and physically.

Archie slowly started to up his pace. Cara moaned and wrapped her legs more tightly around his hips. Archie groaned and moved faster and harder at Cara's urging, still snogging her.

Cara was beginning to see stars. She couldn't help but think about how much she loved this man, and how she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him. She felt her orgasm approaching, and she was a bit disappointed. She had wanted this to last longer.

Archie groaned as he pulled away from kissing her, focusing on ramming her as hard as he could. He felt his orgasm approaching and he tried to hold back. He wanted Cara to cum first.

Cara met Archie's thrusts, gripping his shoulders. Archie suddenly hit a spot inside her that sent a bundle of sparks throughout her body, and she cried out in pleasure. "Archie right there!"

Archie growled softly and tasked himself to hitting this spot as hard and as often as he could. Each time he did so he was rewarded with a loud lusty moan.

Cara felt herself getting hotter and hotter, until finally the knot in her stomach exploded and she came.

Archie thrusted through Cara's orgasm until he came himself, groaning into her neck as he did so.

They both came down from their high together, and Archie held Cara to him as long as he could until he pulled out of her. Cara shivered and snuggled closer to Archie, obviously sleepy from their efforts. Archie pulled her on top of his chest, snuggling her and running a hand through her hair.

Cara smiled up at him. "I love you Archie Hicox."

Archie grinned. "I love you too Cara Dreyfuss." He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she succumbed to sleep, and he followed her shortly.


End file.
